mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mari Iijima
| Alias = | Died = | Origin = Tsuchiura, Ibaraki, Japan | Genre = Pop | Occupation = Singer, Songwriter | Years_active = 1983-present | Label = Marimusic/BounDee | Associated_acts = | URL = Official Website }} is a Japanese singer-songwriter who became famous due to her participation as voice actress/singer in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross anime series and who also has released various top 10 albums in Japan. She wrote all of the music for her debut album Rosé, which was produced by composer Ryuichi Sakamoto. She currently has over 20 albums listed in her discography. Biography Iijima was selected to play Lynn Minmay in the classic Japanese sci-fi anime The Super Dimension Fortress Macross in 1981. When the series was released in 1982, Minmay became one of the first anime idols, turning her into an instant celebrity in Japan and launching her musical career there. The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Cast. Page 254. Macross Perfect Memory. Reference Book. 260 A4 pages. Minori Library, 1983 October 10. Y2800.[http://www.macross.co.jp/ The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Series Staff. Macross Official Website. Series Section. 04-09-09] She was nominated for the 2000 Los Angeles Music Awards' Best Pop Artist for her first English album No Limit, and has released several independent albums (in English) in the United States, including, Uncompromising Innocence, on November 5, 2006. In 2006, she reprised her role as Lynn Minmay in ADV Films' English-language release of Macross.[http://www25.advfilms.com/titles/macross/ ADV Films Official Macross English Dub Page.]English/Japanese Cast Information. 04-09-09 Iijima was one of the finalists in the Song of the Year Awards for her song "Swim" in January and March 2007. The judging was done by Norah Jones, Shelia E. and other famous individuals in the music world. Her song was sent to major record labels, famous agents, and management companies. She has also received proof of entry for the 50th Grammy Awards provided entries for "Swim", a track on her 2006 album Uncompromising Innocence. Her listed entries are for the "Best Female Pop Vocal Performance" category (entry#55) and the "Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s)" category (entry#175). Iijima released her twenty-first studio album, called "Echo", in August 2009. The title was taken from the nymph character Echo that appears in Echo and Narcissus. The album's theme is unrequited love. Discography * Rose (1983) * Blanche (1984) * Midori (1985) * Kimono Stereo (1985) * Coquettish Blue (1987) * Miss Lemon (1988) * My Heart in Red (1989) * It's a Love Thing (1990) * Believe (1991) * Different Worlds (1993) * Love Season (1994) * Sonic Boom (1995) * Good Medicine (1996) * Europe (1997) * Rain & Shine (1998) * No Limit (1999) * Right Now (2001) * Silent Love (2003) * Wonderful People (2004) * Gems (2004) * Uncompromising Innocence (2006) * Echo (2009) Filmography *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982) - Lynn Minmay *''Pacific Blue - God's Gift'' (1999)- Kiko *''Spyder Games - Episodes 1-2'' (2001) - Soraya *''The Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (English dub) (2006) - Lynn Minmay *''Lorna Doone'' (2001 re-release of 1922 film) -- Composer * "Green Tea-r" (2004 film) - Lead Actress and songwriter Other roles *''Cy Girls'' (video game) - Aska (voice) References External links * * * Mari Across The Sea * * J-Pop World interview * Iijima at Fanime: ** http://web.archive.org/web/20060518165515/www.fansview.com/2000a/022600d.htm ** http://web.archive.org/web/20070605025319/www.fansview.com/2000a/022700c.htm Category:Japanese actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese female singers Category:Japanese expatriates in the United States es:Mari Iijima fr:Mari Iijima ko:이지마 마리 id:Mari Iijima it:Mari Iijima ja:飯島真理 ru:Иидзима, Мари tl:Mari Iijima wuu:饭岛真理 zh:飯島真理